1. Field
This disclosure relates to a nanoparticle complex, a method of manufacturing the same, and a device including the nanoparticle complex.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are crystals of a semiconductor material having a particle size on the nanometer scale and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
Because the semiconductor nanocrystals are very small, they have a large surface area per unit volume and also exhibit a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical characteristics that differ from the intrinsic characteristics of a bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, because optoelectronic properties of nanocrystals may be controlled by selecting their size, the semiconductor nanocrystals are being actively researched and utilized in display devices and biotechnology applications.
There has been much research on development of diverse technologies for synthesizing semiconductor nanocrystals having excellent characteristics and applicability to diverse areas by controlling the size, structure, and uniformity thereof.
However, in order to apply the semiconductor nanocrystal to a display device, there remains a need for a semiconductor nanocrystal having improved stability, luminous efficacy, color purity, and lifetime.